


【权贵】洋蓟之心 （上）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】洋蓟之心 （上）

洋蓟，生长在地中海沿岸的菊科菜蓟属植物，花蕾形状似花朵，可供食用的部分很少，口感接近鲜笋和菇类，味道介于草本植物和蔬果之间，食用过后味觉有回甘。作为营养丰富的高级食材却很少人用它搭配红酒，因为它会使其变甜而缺少回味。

黄明昊喜欢购入洋蓟，不仅仅因为它极高的营养价值，而是喜欢食用过后的回甘，那一刻就连呼吸的空气都是甜的。他不嗜甜，但是喜欢这种不浓不淡从嗓子眼里往外冒的清甜。

他拿着电脑看着最新收藏的意大利风味的炒洋蓟，他喜欢吃嫩洋蓟，掰断茎去掉纤维，去掉花瓣似的表皮，用勺挖去菊科植物特有的丝絮，留下一个似碗盖的洋蓟心。再切小，放在平底锅里加蒜片、橄榄油还有罗勒，煎一会加水炖煮半小时，来的得心应手，最后再抽一口刚刚去超市顺便买回来的Marlboro NXT，清淡口味最好上手的一种。

一根接一根，堆了小半盘的烟头，喉咙里藏的全是这款烟的薄荷油，手机倒计时的半小时很快就到了，随着突兀的闹钟声，还有车撞上自己啊花园铁门和低矮石墙的轰隆声，黄明昊吓了一跳被新鲜的烟灰烫了。还没来得及用冷水冲洗手上的红印，他的第一反应是去卧房拿起刚配不久的枪，和美国警察用的一样，小巧难用的G-lock，打一枪需要再手动上一次膛。

始终是没舍得开枪的，黄明昊看着那人拉开自家的阳台拉门进来，充血的双眼的乱糟糟的头发，还有一身的酒气，大概是个无辜的醉汉，还是个亚裔。看他开的车，劳斯莱斯魅影，应该是个正经人。但这些并不能使黄明昊放下枪，他指着那人的脑袋说道：“请你立即马上离开，这是我家，你这样擅自闯入我是有权利开枪的！”

范丞丞今天喝多了，还醉驾了，他回家路上就开着车就朝着自己觊觎多时的一个中国男孩的家里撞了过去，他发誓他只是想去他家做客，而不是搞破坏。撞击没有多激烈，但弹出来的安全气囊把他胸口砸的生疼，话都说不出来，刚走进那个男孩的家里就看见他拿枪指着自己让自己离开，还说的地道英语。但他不怕，他观察这个男孩很久了，他心善的很，一条街的流浪猫都是他的朋友；富人区没有流浪汉，但他回家的过程中经过有的街区会帮助他们。范丞丞觉得，自己这副可怜模样，他是不舍得开枪的，而他不开枪就会是他们故事的开始，因为善良的人总会被欺负的不是吗？

“对不起，我没有恶意，我喝多了，有点找不到路。”范丞丞开始和男孩说中文，一边从口袋的钱夹里掏出ID，表示自己的清白，“我叫范丞丞，真的很对不起，明天我会给你赔偿的，但我今天真的找不到路了……我失恋了，所以喝了点酒……“

原来还是个苦情的醉汉，黄明昊乐于帮助别人，看着憔悴的范丞丞捂着胸口，“你受伤了吗？”一边扶着醉汉坐下。“没有…….安全气囊弹出来了，撞的不重，安全气囊快把我砸死，可笑吧。”范丞丞继续捂着胸口，看着黄明昊担心的眼神说道：“能收留我一晚上吗？我觉得我现在回不去了。”按理说黄明昊可以开自己的车把这个醉汉送回家，他给的地址不过三个街区远，但他看到他难受的样子，还是点了点头。

突然想起来锅里的洋蓟，黄明昊立马冲到厨房关火，水已经煮干了，在晚一会可能就糊掉了。他盛起来两份，撒上些欧芹碎，叫来范丞丞一起吃。“你喜欢吃洋蓟？”范丞丞试图引起话题，但黄明昊没有说下去的意思，轻轻的“嗯”了一声。三个洋蓟的分量很小，黄明昊把盘子放进洗碗机，又转身继续去抽烟。

“我有东西忘在车上了，我去拿一下。”“嗯。”黄明昊应着一遍玩着手机，突然眼前一黑。

“是我“，身后的范丞丞靠在他耳边说道。“你要干什么？“黄明昊警觉的问道。范丞丞什么也没说，用早就准备好的东西迷晕了黄明昊。

在醒来的时候眼睛还是被蒙住的，黄明昊感觉到全身赤裸双手被绑在了一起，两腿分开中间被什么东西卡住闭不拢。闻到的熟悉的香味是他自己卧室的香薰的味道，唯一安心的是他还在家里。“你要干什么？“”我不会伤害你的。“范丞丞回答的牛头不对马嘴，但是他的声音平淡温和，黄明昊居然有种相信他的念头。

“你是我见到的这条街上最漂亮的小猫。“范丞丞一遍一遍的理着黄明昊头上往下掉的碎发，”你不开豪车，不开party，不吸大麻，还喜欢在街上喂流浪猫，你太善良了，你这种善良的小猫，让我想欺负你。“黄明昊还没懂欺负是什么意思，就感觉到范丞丞爬上了床，握着自己和他的分身一起撸动起来。原来是色情的那种意思啊。

黄明昊人生到现在为止的性经历都不太愉快。第一次是高中的时候被同学怂恿，和校内一个追求自己的美国本地人，完全是为了摆脱处子之身，没有情没有爱，只有青涩稚嫩和疼个半死的感觉；第二次是和商场里和自己搭讪的男人，谁知道那人金玉在外，败絮其中，开着光鲜亮丽的超跑，床上不过五分钟；第三个也是他最不愿意提起的，他稀里糊涂答应了帮同学互相解决欲望两不亏的买卖，结果被三个男同学轮奸。

老天也会欺负善良的人不是吗？黄明昊恨透了自己的善良，但是生来如此无法改变。面对有一个被自己一时心善放进来的“歹徒”，他选择闭嘴不言默默承受，也许，这就是善良懦弱的他生来该受的吧。

不知道过了过久，范丞丞抓住黄明昊喘息张嘴的缝隙，掐住了他的下巴，逼他张嘴射了进去。本来该是咸腥的液体，此刻尝起来却是甜的，因为刚刚吃过的洋蓟的缘故吧，喉咙眼有一丝丝的甜味往上冒。

范丞丞的动作是粗暴的，但是喝醉的状态下他刚刚依然熟练的操作捆绑，还有现在正试图塞进黄明昊前端铃口处的棉签，都是黑市卖货的手段。在男宠性奴被卖出的之前，他们都会被灌肠然后分身里塞一根棉签，就像个新的玩具等人打开。

黄明昊还没有射精，硬挺的分身被范丞丞握在手中把玩，干涩的棉签蘸着小小的洞口分泌出来的透明液体，迟迟进不去，范丞丞还是挤了一些润滑剂在上面，调整着角度，刺溜一下棉签有棉花的一头就滑进了马眼里，黄明昊被胀痛的感觉折磨的直叫。然后后穴里被注射了一股清凉的液体，要灌肠了，范丞丞是要把他从里到外先彻底的清理干净。“憋住哦，不然会弄到床上的。”然后他解开了黄明昊的手脚和床的连接，他任然不能自如活动，但可以被抱近主卧的浴室里。黄明昊的肚子里难受，被蒙着眼睛他也知道范丞丞没有离开自己半步，只能忍辱负重的在一个几乎陌生的人面前上厕所。大概折腾了七回，黄明昊的腿都软了，范丞丞才给他冲洗了下身把他抱回了床上继续束缚着。

事情都做完了，范丞丞充满艺术感的就像品尝自己刚做好的料理一样，拆开了黄明昊的包装。棉签又些干了，拔出来的时候就像撕裂的疼，他咬着嘴唇，不要发出任何让这个恶魔愉悦的声音。

更痛的是抽在身上的鞭子，“你为什么不让我听听你的叫声呢？小猫的叫声应该很好听的呀？”黄明昊流下屈辱的泪，始终没有如范丞丞的意。

然后范丞丞用一个橡胶圈，箍着黄明昊涨的不行的分身，“小猫不配用前面高潮。”一边用手指去刺探后面的情况。很久没有人进入过的穴口紧闭，范丞丞本来只想折磨他看眼前的人痛苦的表情，那是一种能满足他的虐待欲的样子，但是看到直接插入一根手指都痛的流泪的黄明昊，突然有一点狠不下心来。

顺着阴茎滴下去的润滑剂流到了后面的洞口，范丞丞没在犹豫三指合并就伸进去抠挖，黄明昊颤抖着双腿，一边咬着嘴唇，“别把自己咬坏了……”范丞丞叹了口气，还是给黄明昊带上了口球。

不再能压抑自己的叫声的黄明昊只能一边流眼泪一边喘气和惊叫，他的后穴被撑大塞上了什么东西，好像是个玻璃制品，“忍忍哦……”范丞丞正说着，这个可以扩展开来的东西把穴口和里面一齐撑大，露出深红色的内壁。这是每一个施虐者最期待的时刻，比用自己的阴茎去抽插获得快感，他们更喜欢借助些有趣的东西，比如一些有机物，一些范丞丞最爱的打包放在车里的奶油蛋糕。

“来，吃蛋糕啦。”黄明昊下面的嘴被范丞丞喂的很满，即使被撑大，也一口不能吞下一个cupcake，挤的奶油和蛋糕胚分离，掉在范丞丞手上。范丞丞秉着不要浪费的原则，把奶油抹的黄明昊下身都是，然后去舔，去细细的品味黄明昊害怕、惊恐、流泪、羞耻的模样。

品完今天的美食，范丞丞才拿出扩张着黄明昊后穴的东西，一时还不能合拢，范丞丞这会儿才真的操了进去。被过分撑大的穴口有些松弛，于是范丞丞拿去自己早就准备好的假阳具，一齐插了进去。黄明昊害怕的尖叫，就和他当年被三个男人一起玩弄时的戏码一样，范丞丞开始发现了黄明昊的不对，他的惊恐和尖叫不再让自己舒心，而是纯粹的害怕，全身心的抗拒，就像是有什么不好的回忆。

他听不下去黄明昊连续的惊叫声，不能说话的他仿佛在哭诉着什么。于是范丞丞取下了他的眼罩和口球。“求求你......求你，不要这样对我......”不再是沉默或者傲气的咬着嘴唇以示贞烈，而是低声下气的哀求，“我真的好怕......求你了……你让我怎样都可以...就是別这样对我。”范丞丞也没问，只是心软的点了点头。

黄明昊后来便乖乖的接受了这场性事，每一下冲撞都仿佛击碎他最后的理智和道德。因为范丞丞是个恶魔一般的角色，从来没有被人好生疼爱的黄明昊居然在害怕的恳求范丞丞之后收到了他无比温柔的对待，他甚至取下了自己分身上的缠着的橡胶圈，把自己操到射精也是从来没有过的经历。黄明昊觉得哪怕只有那一秒，他爱上了这个在他身上伏着的恶魔。

范丞丞知道就在他心软的时候，他和黄明昊之间有的东西变了，他甚至看到了黄明昊被松开束缚时的感激，以及射精时的深情。他害怕，自己的疯子行径违法，却惹上了个精神极其脆弱的真疯子。这个疯子爱上了绑架折磨他的人，爱上了明明给他带来无边的黑暗却最后给了他一缕阳光的人。

洋蓟之心藏的很深，不懂它的人便剥了叶片将它丢弃骂他无用，懂它的人，吃掉了它，让它把万物都化成甘甜。

黄明昊就是颗洋蓟之心，高贵的食材，外表漂亮，实际上好欺负的很，烹饪起来也简单，尝过之后，就会发现它的妙处。但是他遇不得红酒，尤其是高度数的那种，那种酒来的猛烈，洋蓟会让他品起来口感松弛、变味。

范丞丞是后劲十足的稍烈性的红酒，碰上洋蓟之心，便没了自我，想要侵略吃过洋蓟的味蕾缺迷失了自己。

黄明昊猜自己喜欢上范丞丞了，他并不知道喜欢是种什么感觉，他喜欢范丞丞那种只欺负自己的感觉，却不曾伤害自己；而以前的人，都是以伤害自己为目的，就像不懂洋蓟的人，撕烂了这颗洋蓟的叶片，不知道哪部分好那部分坏，便只能懊恼的一股脑扔进垃圾桶。

范丞丞为黄明昊收了心，他不想再去捕猎更多的漂亮小猫了，他有了自己可以玩乐的小猫。他看了看手机软件上那个三叉标志的软件，将它拖入了垃圾箱。

黄明昊今天要去和范丞丞正式的约会，或许是骑单车逛街，喝咖啡吃点心，还或者看场电影到深夜，晚上去谁家都没有说好。刚停好车，就遇上了一个流浪汉，他找黄明昊讨要一根烟抽，他送了黄明昊一颗糖，不吃甜食的黄明昊摇了摇头说了句“谢谢“，流浪汉收起糖果，还好心的提醒黄明昊不乱接别人给的东西是个好习惯。

坐在咖啡店里看范丞丞发来的消息，说路上堵车，感到抱歉。黄明昊说着没关系，喝起服务生送来的咖啡，却想来自己还没点单。看着自己疑惑的脸，老板朝黄明昊走过来告诉他“先生，这是我们送您的饮料。”“谢谢。”话还没说完便眼前一黑倒了下去。“你真是这条街上最漂亮的小猫。”这句晕倒前听到的话，总有那么些熟悉。

范丞丞晚到了10分钟，就没在约好的咖啡店里见到黄明昊。吧台里的服务生还在擦着被子，环视了一周，他突然看到收银台旁边的笔记本上，画了只可爱的小猫，还有个他在熟悉不过的三叉标志。他冲进吧台，抓着服务生的领子就吼道：“你们店里刚刚是不是来了个中国男孩？！“服务生被范丞丞的气势吓得说不出话，点了点头，”他…他好像跟老板走了。”“什么叫跟老板走了？你们这些下药的下三滥！”


End file.
